El agua nos unió
by Amuhinamori-chan
Summary: Básicamente, Nozomi Shin una joven depresiva llena de problemas encontró un nuevo apoyo aparte de el nadar y este fue Nanase Haruka. Al rededor de ellos se desatara un romance, el cual es aprobado por unos y odiado por otros.


**Holaw, este es el primer fic que publico, la mayoria los guardo y no los muestro pero gracias a una conocida del fb, me atrevo a publicarlo ;/u/;.**

**Espero que les guste :c**

**Cuando conocí a esos dos, me refiero a Tachibana-san y a Nanase, sentí que todo cambiaría, ellos tienen una personalidad muy extraña, eso me aterra mucho; ¿Cómo es que pueden vivir en este mundo tan fétido y lleno de desigualdad?**

**Todo empezó cuando yo asistí al primer día en la Secundaria Iwatobi, "todo estará bien, ¡animo!" pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el instituto sin miedo alguno.**

**Yo iba animada y decidida que iba a hacer amigos y entrar en el club de natación de esa dicha escuela, iba tan elevada en mis pensamientos que choque con dos altos jóvenes, que tenían el uniforme de Iwatobi.**

**-¡A-ah! Perdón – hice una pequeña reverencia y trate de correr por la vergüenza, era obvio soy una chica tímida, me da miedo meterme en problemas-**

**-Espera. –una mano tomo mi hombro y me detuvo- Fue nuestra culpa, ¿verdad Haru?**

**-si.**

**Alce la cabeza y vi a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 1.70, uno era de cabello oliva y ojos esmeralda, y el otro era de cabello negro y ojos zafiro; me sonroje y asentí, "tengo que irme" pensaba mientras trataba de zafarme de ellos dos.**

**-Ah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan! –una voz un tanto chillona los hizo girar, "así que así se llaman, espera! Tienen nombre de mujer" Pensé y me zafe con rapidez y huí lo más lejos que pude. Corrí hacia la escuela.**

**-¡Oye!- Grito el de cabello oliva-**

** No le preste atención y corrí, corrí como si me fueran a robar, e incluso como si me fueran a violar.**

**Al llegar a la escuela me refugie y trate de recordar lo sucedido.**

**"Veamos, eran altos y otro chico con voz aguda los llamo" un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, "es repugnante" pensé y camine hacia el lugar en donde se iba a desarrollar la ceremonia para los estudiantes nuevos.**

**Al entrar al teatro, me asignaron un asiento, lo acate con mucho cuidado y al darme cuenta estaba envuelta en una situación muy extraña y vergonzosa.**

**-Tengo mucha mala suerte… -susurre mientras un tic se apoderaba de mi ojo derecho-**

**-¿Que dijiste? –una voz un tanto madura me hablo-**

**-Na-nada. –reí nerviosa-**

**Al parecer eso estaba destinado, ya que esos dos tipos con los que me tope en la mañana estaban sentados uno a mi lado derecho y el otro a mi lado izquierdo, y el de cabello negro estaba recostado sobre mi… ¡Dormido!**

**-Perdona, Haru no durmió anoche. –Excuso su amigo-**

**-Descuida no importa. –Presente algo enojada-**

**-Soy Tachibana Makoto, es un placer conocerte –sonrió, al parecer no noto mi enojo… eso es bueno-**

**-S-soy Nozomi Shin… E-. –no termine de hablar y este abusivo me interrumpió-**

**-Es un nombre de chico.**

**-no lo digas tan fuerte por favor. –Baje la cabeza con un leve sonrojo-**

**-Descuida, Haru y yo tenemos nombre de chica. –sonrió dándome alientos-**

**Sin darme cuenta el tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, "¡deben avisarme antes de tocarme!" pensé exasperada, me levante dejando caer al de cabellos negros, pero fui un poco tonta y tropecé con los pies del antes nombrado.**

**Caí de cara, mi falda se elevó dejando al descubierto mis bragas de osos.**

**Todos en el teatro rieron, no sé cómo me vieron, pero lo hicieron, mis ojos se inundaron y una leve lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.**

**Se escuchó el ruido de una silla caer, era el de cabellos oscuros, algo enojado, Tachibana-san me ayudo a levantar; gire para ver a el otro, pero ya no estaba, me sentí tan avergonzada que corrí fuera del teatro… Tachibana-san me siguió.**

**Justo en la salida estaba el de cabello oscuro, estaba como que esperándonos… o tal vez solo a Tachibana-san…**

**-Ah! Haru! –Exclamo su amigo con alegría-**

**Él es de aspecto frió y calculador, no dice nada si no es importante, así que solo lo miro… y luego desvió su mirada hacia mí.**

**-¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte algo altanera-**

**-Makoto, ¿Quién es ella? –Me miro por encima del hombro-**

**¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Que falta de respeto hacia una dama como yo.**

**-Ella es Shin-chan, Nozomi Shin-chan –sonrió-**

**-Es nombre de hombre. –su frialdad ataco-**

**-¡Yo, ya lo sé! –Reclame sonrojada y enojada- ¿y quién es el dichoso? –pregunte algo sarcástica-**

**-Nanase Haruka –me miro seriamente-**

**-Es nombre de mujer. –le mire desafiante-**

**Desvió su mirada, no se notaba enojado ni nada de eso, solo la desvió y no más, decidí irme… sentí que era un estorbo ya que el comenzó a hablar de otras cosas con Tachibana-san.**

**-Esto… Mako-Tachibana-san… debo irme… -sonreí y me retire sin despedirme del otro, estaba algo enojada-**

**Corrí por toda la escuela, buscando una piscina… no había ¡No había! Y justo cuando encontré una… estaba en mal estado, deteriorada por los estados del año.**

**-Ah! –Suspire- es inútil… -camine hacia otro lado buscando en donde había sido asignada-**

**Me topé con un tablero enorme con los nombres de todos los estudiantes y mi ubicación estaba designada así:**

**"Clase 2-B**

**-Makoto Tachibana**

**- Nozomi Shin**

**-Nanase Haruka"**

**-Oh… ¡ESTOY PERDIDA! –solloce-...**


End file.
